Cherry Blossoms and Violets
by LadyFrost
Summary: 14 Squads, Aizen being Aizen, Byakuya in "love", And a new rebellious Captain.  What could go wrong?
1. Party Animal

Sadly I do not own anyone from bleach except all of squad 14

Party Animal

'Hmm I see it's another peaceful night in soul society' said the captain of the 14th squad as she sat outside on the balcony of her quarters.

"Such a wonderful night" The gorgeous flower captain spoke. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in Sumisu" She spoke without even looking at the door she still gazed out to the moonless sky.

"Sumisu"

"Hai"

"Why isn't there ever a full moon I mean I know why I heard the stories but still it's stupid there isn't?" The captain said sadly and she started to sniff away tears.

"I don't know captain sorry" Her subordinate said scratching her head as she closed the door. As the vice- captain set the papers and documents down on the polished desk that sat in the corner of the room 'her' corner of the room she made her way over to her captain. "Captain I was wondering-"Sumisu said as she walked over to her captain "- Oh my god Captain you're...you're" the vice- captain stuttered as she turned around and started to blush.

"I'm what" The drunken captain slurred as she lay sprawled out on her stone wall balcony naked with her legs dangling from each side of the building. It looked as if she was some cast away fairy with piercing violet eyes.

"Do you think I'm pretty Sumisu, I mean if you were a guy would you, you know do me" She said looking sad and depressed.  
Do you ever wonder why he never looks at me I mean I practicallyhic throw my self at him and he ignores it like he's some emotionless freak" she said spitting out like she had a bad taste in her mouth and hiccupped.

"Ughh are you okay I think I should take that for you" Sumisu said as she was reaching for her captains' bottle of sake.

"If you touch my precious you will die tonight Sumisu do you hear me" Kai said as her eyes flashed red and she barred her teeth.

"Ook haha just kidding umm don't forget you have a breakfast meeting with Captain Kuchiki-sama."

"Who the hell is hic Kuchikihic is it some type of alcohol because if it is I want some pronto " Kai said as she jumped or more like slid off the wall she was on and held the sake bottle to her exposed chest. While she swished her hips into her headquarters. With her silver-black hair swaying slightly as she grabbed her robe that every captain just had to wear.

"Sumisu" Kai said holding one hand to her head rubbing it and the other one holding her bottle of sake.

"Hai, captain"

"I want you to go and fetch me some of that stuff you were saying earlier ok"

"What stuff Hamasagi-sama?"

"Some of that kuckki, or chichi stuff the alcohol"

"Oh that stuff sure" And with that the Sumisu was off leaving her drunken captain behind.

"Such a sweet boy I say, funny hair but sweet" Kai fell asleep on her couch with her robe open and an empty bottle of sake wrapped around her delicate fingers.


	2. Starting off must read

**Starting off**

**VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT MUST READ!!!!**

Just so we get this clear I don't own anything or anyone from Bleach I wish I did though, but I don't so yeah. I do own squad 14 because I made it up so hahaha cough anyways I just thought you guys should know the characters [extra that I put in here.

**Name**: Hamasagi Kai

**Nicknames**: Flower Captain, Half blooded moon goddesses, or Tsuki Hana which means Moon Flower.

**Rank**: Captain: 14th squad

**Vice-Captain**: Sumiso Jeido

**Age**: N/A

**Weapons**: Two swords linked together by a chain both shaped as a crescent moon so when they come together they make a fool moon and the color changes to a light and dark blue but that's only when she does her bankai

**Hair**: Soft black w/ silver streaks, but changes when in bankai mode it turns silver

**Height**: 5'71/2

**Weight**: 125(yeah I know she's skinny but get over it)

**Heritage**: African American descent for her dark skin

**Relationships**: She likes Byakuya Kuchiki, Her best friend is Aizen Sosuke who likes her to but who knows…Ukitake Jyuushiro is like a father figure to her since her actual parents died…And General Yamamoto-genryusai is her great, great-granddaughter.

**Background**: She was suppose to be born from part of the moon but no one knows for sure all they know is that she fell out of the sky on a full moon and ever since then there hasn't been a full moon since and that was a good couple centuries ago. Her parents adopted her but did not give her there last name instead a different one why they did this no one exactly knows, but every one still knows that it's the generals great, great granddaughter. Kai rarely uses her bankai because she simply can't control it. The only time she actually used it was when she was fighting the old 14th squad captain and had to use it to kill her. Since then she promised to only use it if she had to. Also that is why they call her the half blooded moon god because when she uses her bankai she's not her self.

**Characteristics**: She loves to drink, she hates how high strung Aizen and Byakuya are she thinks they need to let loose and have some fun. It seems as though she is the only one Byakuya will actually smile to and mean it. She is basically a big kid in hear who can be quite intelligent when she wants too.


	3. Hangovers and paperwork

**Once again I do not own anything from bleach or anyone.**

**Hangovers and Paperwork**

Next Morning…

As everyone was off doing there paperwork, running errands or just simply doing there daily jobs Kai hamasagi wasn't.

"UGHHHH" Kai screamed in frustration and started squirming. As she woke up with a fresh hangover from the previous night. "Sumisu where the hell are my clothes!" As the captain ran around screaming obnoxious things trying to find her pain killers.

"Hai, Captain you beckoned me" Answered a chipper Sumisu who looked as if she was a ray of light. She looked at her captain who was the complete opposite. Her hair was a mess she smelled, she had humongous bags under her eyes.

"What happened to my clothes" She shrieked looking around. As she held a pillow to her body because that was the only thing she can find. "Did you try to rape me" she said looking at her subordinate crazily"

"What no why would I …I'm a girl"

"Ok just help! Please"

"Uhh with what" A confused but still happy lieutenant asked her perplexed captain.

Why the hell are you so happy" Kai screamed at her "-God I need to stop drinking". As soon as she said that Sumisu stared at as if she wasn't her usual captain.

"Oh no did I just say that, what is wrong with me" She said as she slumped over her arm rest with her butt sticking out. "Please tell me I don't have anything scheduled for today"

"Not to be the bearer of bad news or anything but you actually have a meeting or would I say tea brunch with captain Kuchiki-sama" She said very fast while she twirled her fingerswaiting for some piece of furniture to fly or more screaming. After two minutes of waiting for the explosion she realized that nothing happened. She peeked open her eyes to see her captain completely dressed and looking as though she spent the entire week sleeping at some luxurious spa.

"Wow that was quick and you look better I guess you would say"

"Thanks I feel completely better know that you actually think about it" She said as she did her cute little laugh and flipped her hair with her hand. IT was the same laugh that made men want her and women envious of her. Her violet eyes twinkled as she thought about her meeting with Byakuya.

"Well I suppose I'm off to see Byakuya-san, I'll see you later Sumi" The captain said as she made her way to the window, was about to shunpo but then stop to look at her vice-captain. "Oh yeah don't forget to finish the paper work yeah bye"

"The … the paperwork" Sumisu said as she turned around to her little desk in her little corner at the 5 huge stacks of paperwork"

**I know I didn't put this on the last one but review Please thank you**


	4. The Flower Talk

**Uggh I hat these things….I don't own bleach ok**

**The Flower talk**

"You're late" Byakuya said as he quietly sipped his tea under a cherry blossom tree.

Kai looked at him with her head down. "I know I'm sorry I got hung up last night and I totally forgot until this morning so yeah… umm how are you?" she asked as she bit her bottom lip. 'Stupid Kai what the hell was that ughh stupid' while silently arguing with her self she didn't realize that someone else was watching her.

"You can sit down Kai, you do know that and I'm fine" The 6th squad captain said looking up at the entreating woman in front of him.

Kai looks down at him puzzled. "Oh yeah thanks" she said sitting on the white cloth that was spread out among the grass. The garden had to one of the many in soul society but this garden had to be there prettiest.

"Tea" He asked. While holding a tea kettle, with a white sup that was decorated with violets.

Kai looked at the cup and smiled "So I see someone had something in their mind when they picked out this cup" as she picked up the cup and gulped down her tea. As she burped she held her hand to her mouth "Excuse me" she said blushing.

"No not really it's just that I hosted another tea party before this and all the other cups were dirty so Abarai is cleaning" he said while stirring his tea.

"Oh" Kai said folding and unfolding her hands feeling very stupid.

"And you're excused" he said smiling at her. Byakuya then sets his cup down only to look at the scenery. 'Even though I've been here a thousand times I always see something new here'. He said as he looked at the water in the lake.

Kai then realized how quiet it had gotten since her little disturbance so she quickly glanced over at the now humble captain before her and smiled.

"Do you know how peaceful you look right now?" She said as the other captain turned her way as she said that. Byakuya just simply smiled as a cherry blossom petal fell on her nose which she looked at so she looked crossed eyed. This made him laugh a heart felt laugh.

"What?" she said looking dumbfounded and started to pout, while she scrunched up her face? "Oh wow did the all mighty Byakuya Kuchiki just laugh and did I just make him laugh" She said standing up pretending to be surprised and pointed to herself while laughing.

"I do laugh every now and then just so you know" he said as he refilled his cup.

She walks over to him and whispers "You could've fooled" she said in his ear which made Byakuya look at her. She then smiles and pulls him up "come on let's go swimming" she said with a hug grin on her face.

"No" he said plainly.

"Aww come on it's no fair please" Kai begged while hanging on his arm jumping up and down.

'She can be such a kid sometime, I wouldn't be shocked if she started crying right know' Byakuya thought 'Why does she act like this how can people deal with her half the time she's like a grow up version of Yachiru' he said to himself when a shiver went through his body.

"Where did she go" he said looking around the garden.

"Kuchiki I'm up here" Kai said waving from a gigantic boulder that stood over the water, while she was in her underwear ready for take off.

'She is going to die one day doing this' he thought as he looked up at her.

"You better watch me too" Kai screamed at him while laughing which made her almost fall off the boulder.

"I'll think about it" he said with a smirk. The captain stood there watching her when he heard someone behind him.

"Captain Kuchiki-sama" Said a messenger obviously from the General.

"Yes" Byakuya said as his face and body structure changed to what most people sees him like cold. But he never took his eyes off of Kai as she swim through the lake backstroking.

"Come on Kuchiki the waters fine don't be a stick in a butt" she said while coming out of the water soaking wet then thinking about what she said feeling stupid as how it didn't make since, but she then shrugged it off. "hello-" she said looking at looking at the messenger "thanks for telling me we had company" she said as she playfully pushed by Byakuya,

As the two men looked at the captain while she changed into her regular clothing. Byakuya caught the messenger looking a little too hard.

What is your business boy" He said coldly.

"Ohh ughh-"The messenger stumbled over his words trying to choose wisely, as he just realized that he got caught. "General-Commander wants all captains to meet with him" he said looking scarred for his life as the captain stared at him.

"Ok…leave us"

"Hai" As the messenger left the only moving things were the petals that were once on the floor stirring to life.

"Kai"

"Yess" she purred as she tried to fry off her hair, which wasn't working to well because it looks like a big mop surrounded her head. He couldn't do anything but chuckle at the pathetic sight in front of him.

"The General has called a meeting, we must go" He said as he turned around.

"For what that's stupid" she said as she ran her finger through her hair like it was a comb.

The aggravated captain sighed "I don't know why that's why we are going"

"I don't want to go Ojiichan would forgive me" She complained as she slumped on the floor crossing her arms and turning her head.

"Can you stop acting like a child" Byakuya said while turning towards her. Kai just simply ignored him and blew a raspberry and sat perfectly still where she was at. Byakuya just starred at her then he walked behind her and grabbed her hair.

Well I will as soon as you stop being so impersonal…what are you doing No" Kai said panicking.

"Nothing just me be quiet" He said as he pulled out a comb (a/n I don't even know where that came from ewww) and started working on her hair. While she hummed a lullaby.

"Oww" Kai yelped"-You're hurting me" she said as she wormed around.

"Maybe if you stop moving around it wouldn't now can you please stop" He said very calm. She stopped moving and he began to comb her hair again. 'She has such soft hair and her silver is starting to show more than it use to' as he finished combing her hair from all the tangles it had in it 10 minutes went by. "See it wasn't so bad now was it" he said as he whispered in her ear which then gave her Goosebumps.

Kai quickly turned around and smiled. "Maybe next time I can do you" She said as she looked in his eyes. While one of his arms wrapped around her.

Meanwhile…

"Where are Captain Kuchiki and Captain Hamasagi" General Yamamoto-genryusai said as he stood impaitently waiting for his grand daughter and one of his disciples. 'Kai better have a damn good explanation for her tardiness Kuchiki better too' he said frowning.

"If I may, I will go retrieve them General" Spoke 5th squad captain Aizen Sosuke.

"Very well be back as soon as possible".

With that Aizen nodded his head and shunpo over to the Cherry blossom field.

"Byakuya" Kai said as her eyes were closed and their lips were inches apart. Byakuya could smell the honey on her breath and fresh smell of water lilies on her skin.

"Yes" he said staring at her as if something was wrong.

"I don't want to-"She said looking down while Byakuya looked at her puzzled.

"But I thought" He said feeling confused.

"No…you see… I want to make sure that this is what 'you' want to" She said as she held on to his left hand while sitting in his lap.

"Yes…I do" And with that he leaned in to kiss her. But they were interrupted by the captain of the 5th squad.

"Excuse me I hope I'm not interrupting anything" Aizen said through gritted teeth looking very pissed off. While he looked at the two captains as if he wanted an explanation. 'How could she do this to me with him I loved her longer than he did'.

"Aizen" Kai shrieked as she jumped out of Byakuya lap "We …we were just talking about flowers" she said looking embarrassed.

Byakuya stood up to stand next to Kai and put his arm around her waist to pull her closer to him. Aizen simply starred in disbelief 'How dare he touch her like that in my presence' the thought screamed in his head as if he was about to bust a vein.

"What is your business here anyways Aizen" Byakuya said looking dead at him.

"Byakuya stop picking a fight" Kai said glaring up at him. She then removes his arm and shies away from him.

"Well the General told me to come and get you so I did and I'm not returning back without 'both' of you" he said glaring at Kai, but she never met his gaze. 'Why won't she look at me damnit Kai look at me' he said starring at her. Byakuya watched him stare at her and started to get mad. Kai sensed both of the captain's hostility.

"Let's just go please" She said and disappeared.

Byakuya stepped over to where Aizen was at and stopped right next to him. "If you knew what was good for you Sosuke you would stay away from her" He then left the same way Kai did.

Aizen sat there clenching his fists saying many unpleasant words under his breath. He then stopped and smiled and tough 'He would get what's good for him" And he was gone just like the others.

**Review review review please **

**Flame me I don't care but if you are tell me why so I can fix it **


	5. Punishments and Sorts

**Punishments and sorts**

**Sorry but this chapter will be a lot shorter than the other ones probably but yeah please review because if you guys are not I might as well not write this I could be writing some other story k. Oh yeah I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

"This isn't fair" Kai said sternly as she looked at her Ojiichan.

"Discipline is discipline," said Yamamoto-genryusai as she looked at her while staring at Kuchiki from the corner of his eye.

"So… Ukitake never ever comes to the meetings and you don't do anything to him" She whined as she stomped her foot trying to look angry. Byakuya just glanced at her and looked back outside.

"It's different for him he is sick you know that" He said as he tapped his cane against the hard wood floors. As they stood in the middle of the room.

"So what your just going to lock me up in my little head quarters for what two days I'm grown that's absurd" Kai whined as she started to pout. While she braided her hair and placed it on the other side.

"Hmm-"the general thought as he stroked his chin. "That's exactly what I'm going to do; you are permitted to stay in your quarters for the next 48-72 hours Kai Hamasagi"

Kai stared at him as if he was a ryoka. "What!" she screamed.

"Yes and that punishment will start now" with that the general then turned away from her and looked at Byakuya, he glanced over to Kai who just stood their blinking with her mouth hanging open as if she was going to say something. "You may go Hamasagi"

Kai stood their frozen, until her body finally caught up with her mind. "Hai" she said as she shunpo out of the office.

"Now you why would you go and mess your self up with a girl like her" The general said shaking his head. "Kuchiki you have a lot going for you, you are the head of the four nobles, you are intelligent and brave, and you go and mess with her", the general then walked over to his chair and sat down in it while the 6th captain was their looking baffled. 'Did he just seriously just say that to me'

"Kuchiki I think I found out what your punishment will be" the General said with his head down.

"What is it sir" Byakuya said while looking at his general as he stood stiff and still.

"Your punishment will be simple it's only one thing and I would say it's quite simple. I want you to stay away from my grand-daughter," The general said as he looked up at the shocked captain who for the second time in life ever since Hisano died felt horrified.

**Review because it will make me happy . **


	6. Who said being locked up can't be fun

**Who said being locked up can't be fun**

_**So yeah, I know it has been a while since I updated my stories and what not but i have been busy doing homework soo yeah here is the chappie.**_

_**Oh yeah I DON'T own bleach**_

_**Day 1, Entry.1**_

I swear if anyone can die from boredom, that person will most likely be me. Nothing excited has happened in soul society. No ryokas, no flying animals, no lemonade stands, nope nothing just boredom which is not even something. Hmm you are probably wondering what I am doing well I started a report… or you can say a journal. Yep that is what boredom has beckoned upon me, to write in a freakin journal how geeky is that shit huh. Oh well it is better than nothing is.

Kai sat on her bed, covered by lilac colored petals from which she got from the flower tree outside her window. Oh, I know I should message Aizen and I guess apologize for Byayuka rude attitude. As a red and black hell butterfly fluttered over to Kai, she excitedly ran over to it. Ha ojjichan didn't say I couldn't talk through hell butterflies.(A/N ok you guys I'm not exactly sure how the butterfly works exactly but in my story there like walkie talkies ok)

5th squad HQ

"AIZEN!!!!!" Aizen looked up alarmed as he looked around his room to see his butterfly on one of his many desks. He stood up and walked over to it questioning whether he should pick up. 'What would she want anyways'

"Aizen I know your there so you can stop acting like your not" She said in a whiny annoyed voice. "Look i'm sorry ok I shouldn't have blown you off last night it's just tha-"

"What do you want?" He said gruffly cutting her off, as he sat in a chair which was stationed right by his oak stained desk.

"HA see I knew you were there," She said proudly "You know it's not nice to ignore people they could do the same thing to you" Aizen looked at the butterfly with a smirk on his face. Even as mad I am at her she can still put a somewhat smile on my face.

"Hey are you listening to me?" she said while exhaling sharply.

"So General-commander locked you away in your HQ for three days huh"

"Wha- how did you know?" She said staggered.

Aizen stood up and went over to his tray to pour himself some tea. "Everyone knows"

"Oh so that was what Matsumoto was talking about last night?" she said while chuckling to her self.

"What Matsumoto was over last night?" he said while drinking his tea.

"Yep she was over kira, hisagi, umm jeido, and hmm I don't know I kind of blanked out"

"Thanks for inviting me"

"Please you wouldn't have gone even if I did invite it was a drinking game to the death, also Mr. I did try but you didn't answer"

That is right I was not here last night I went to take care of business. "So what did you guys do?"

"Trust me you don't want to know I want to burn the memory from my mind forever please remind me never to drink with that crowd ever!" she while her voice shaked lightly.

_Flashback _

_The night before_

"_MORE SAKE!!!" screamed a very drunk vice-captain trying to crawl her way over to the last three bottles of sake._

"_Umm matsumoto I don't think it will be wise too drink so muc-"_

"_Are you talking to me?" Matsumoto said pointing a finger to herself with a face darker color than her hair. While she inched closer to one of Kais lower seated disciples._

"_Umm no mam I was just thinking that" the poor dark haired girl said stuttering while twisting and folding the napkin in her hand. "well I didn't mean I was just umm I umm" the girl started shaking. While matsumoto came closer and closer to the girl until she was barely shoulders length with her._

_Matsumoto looked at the girl with a drunken smile on her face. "Boo". The poor girl then fainted._

"_Ugh Matsumoto what the hell that was my servant" Kai whined, as she got up from her position on the couch. "Geez do you think she's dead"_

"_How the hell should I know, I mean she's not blue yet so she must still be alive?" She said while she sat down on a plush pillow and grabbed another bottle of sake. Kira and hisagi just stared in disbelief as they crawled over to the dead servant and started poking her with a stick. _

"_Hey stop that you guys," Kai said swapping them away from the fainted girl._

"_Fine you never let us have fun anymore, anyways who wants to I never?" Kira said trying to pry a bottle of sake out of matsumoto hands. "Let it go we need it for the game"_

"_Ugh fine take it" She said through tears._

"_I wanna play" A voice out of nowhere said. The group then looks around to see no one new in the room with them._

"_O my go, what the fuck was that" Kira said clutching his zanpaktou._

"_Jesus what if it was that dead servant girl man I knew we shouldn't have poked her" Hisagi said going into the fetal position. They all look toward the door to see a little pink haired girl sitting out there with a big smile on her face holding way too many of those damn super lollipops._

"_Oh what the hell" Kira groaned, "Isn't past your bed time little girl, kenpachi would have our heads rolling down a river of blood if you played" He said picking at his suit._

"_No fair no fair no fair, I wanna play too," She pouting as she stomped around making way too much noise._

"_Hey yachiru, how about if you back to your head quarters and tomorrow I will take you to get more candy" Kai said grinning to her self gratefully that she could think this up soo quick._

"_Hmm or how about I tell all of soul society that you guys killed poor deady-girl," Yachiru said looking at them with evil eyes._

"_Man I told you she was dead I know a dead person when I see one" Kira said getting his tick back out._

"_Ok she's not even dead ok she's just not moving at the moment" Kai said in a of-course that not right tone, "Where the hell do you get all these sticks" She said taking the stick from kira the second time._

"_HAHAHA I will never tell," he said laughing evilly._

"_I heard he grabs them out of his ass," Matsumoto whispered to hisagi in the background. Hisagi then snickered while looking at kira._

"_Hey that's not true I just simply have a good variety of sources and umm-"He said looking around in tears, "Just leave me alone ok just leave me alone._

"_So anyways" Kai said looking at her so-called friends. "We'll let you play as long as you don't tell ok," She said looking at the child holding the door open._

"_Yay moony-chan is gonna let me play," She said giggling jumping up and down while she ran in the house._

_Kira looked at Kai in the background and started to snicker, "Moony-chan"_

"_Kira I swear to god if you don't shut it"_

"_Ok, ok I'll be quiet soo what are we going to do about the pinked-haired demon"_

"_She wants to play the game right well then let her play" Kai said smirking to herself._

"_Ooh I see so we get her drunk right"_

"_Yep that's what I had planned"_

_End of flash back_

"It's ok you don't have to tell me I already know" Aizen said as he poured himself another cup.

"What how did you know we never told anyone" Kai said astonished.

"Yachiru is telling everyone, yep about the dead girl, the sticks, the gambling for lollipops, and you letting a child drink sake with you" He said shaking his head while sipping his hot tea, "I would close your mouth if I were you flies could get in"

"I have to go" she said while you could hear her move stuff in the background.

"Where are you going I thought you were grounded"

"Well I'll just tell my ojjichan that I went to go train, and also I'm pretty sure Zaraki is looking for me soo yeah I have to go"

Aizen then started to laugh " I have one more question for you"

"Go ahead shoot"

"Where was Byakuya at this time, you didn't invite him"

"No I did its just that he didn't pick up neither I asked him before I asked you no offense and you guys whole little macho-man confrontation, so stupid if I must say, I mean you're my best friend and he's, he's my boyfriend I guess you would say but lets not jump to conclusions ok I just want us all to get along okay can you at least try"

Aizen sat there quiet for a while 'she just called him her boyfriend this cant be happening the women that swore me her hand in marriage when we were younger'.

"Aizen your ignoring me again" she said whining and stmped her foot.

"Yes and I'll try you must talk to him firsti'll go with wat ever makes you happy , and oh yes last but not least what happened to fuku-taicho jeido you said she was there"

"Hmmm lets see all I remember was that her and kira snuck away at the end she said that she was gonna take him back to his headquaters, why do you ask?"

"Well because Gin just messaged me and said that Kira never cam beack lst night that's all"

"Well if didn't go there last night then where could he have gone" Kai said laughing to herself. She then stopped and thought about last night. "O my god ewww that had sex in my head quarters god so that's what was all that moving last night they were oh my god I think I'm going to be sick I have to go see you later k"

"Yeah I'll see you later don't get caught leaving"

"Do I ever" With that she signed out with her butterflie.

**The end I hoped you guys liked it I just got really sick so I might not be updating but yeah I'm sorry and if you guys are wondering Ojji-chan means grandfather in Japanese so yeah**

**Review plzzzzz**


	7. A Heart Breaking Confrontation

**A heart breaking confrontation**

**Here you go another chapter enjoy**

**Meeting Room**

"So as you know we are know upgrading our battle systems and computer room," Yamamoto-genryusai said as he looked at his 13 disciples, since Ukitake was absent again due to his health. "Well that's all at this moment you all are dismissed", He said as he stomped his cane on the ground and turned to walk away.

"Hey Byakuya, what's up" Kai said as she walked over to him with her hands on her hips looking slightly worried.

"Excuse me," He said looking past her, trying not to make eye contact.

"I've been messaging you all week," She said smiling, but then her smile started to fade. "Are you ignoring me" she said whispering to him while looking down. By then the entire room was already vacant except for the two captains.

Byakuya looked at her and put his hand under her chin so he could make her look at him. Kai then snatched her head back so his hand was no longer touching her.

Kai looked at him through tears. "Just answer my question please, if you can even answer it" Byakuya just stared at her. She then looked at him and laughed.

"God I am so stupid… somehow I knew this would happen" while wiping her tears away. "You know what…" She stopped and stared at him"-Have a nice day Captain Kuchiki"

"Kai don't act like this-"he said as he tried to grab her arm, but she pulled away from him.

"Don't, even try… you know the worst thing to ever happen to anyone is to have someone who you've loved and cared about since ever give you a chance and……. I didn't even make the first move you did and….and"She said shaking as tears fell quicker down her face. "I'm really tired I should get going"

"Kai-" He said but was soon interrupted by Kais lips. "I'm sorr-"

She put her finger on his lips. "Don't, you'll ruin it"

And with that she was gone like the wind.

Yay done with this chappie review please because it makes me very happy and yeah I know this is really short but bare with me


	8. Brotherly Love

Sugar can heal any problem

**Brotherly love**

**I do not own bleach**

"Aizen it's not fair" Kai yelled as she barged into the Captains room and fell face down upon his bed.

Aizen looks up from his paper work to look at the younger captain. "What happen?" Aizen said as stared at Kai waiting for his answer.

"Men… men is what happened," Kai muffled as her face was buried in the pillow. Aizen then walks over to her and sits next to her.

"Well I don't wanna say this but-" he said as he positioned his glasses on his nose.

Kai quickly looked up at Aizen. Aizen actually looking at her realized how tired her face looked, she must have been crying all night as he can tell from the bag under her eyes and also because of the dried up tear streaks. "Don't you dare say it," She whispered as tears started to build in her eyes while thinking about Kuchiki. "Don't say I told you so please" she said as her voice sounded far away, as if she was talking to herself in outer body form.

Aizen just simply looked at her with pity and sympathy.

_-I say you kill him I mean your going to anyway wh_y _not just do it quicker._

_-_No I will not kill him, even though it pains me to see her like this it's her fault.

-_Do you even care that he just might be sleeping with her, his hands all over her body, his lips on her lips, the same lips that you will never kiss unless you get rid of him_.

-Shut up! Say another word and _I_ will get rid of you.

-_Aizen did you forget for you to get rid of me you have to kill yourself… and I don't think you would be doing that anytime soon._

"Aizen…. Hello Aizen!" Kai screamed waving her hands in his face. "Are you okay" she said as she positioned her self so that she faced him.

Aizen stared at her and gave her a weak smile. "Yeah I am fine, just lost in thought," he said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Can we please go out and do something, I really don't plan on staying inside and thinking," Kai said as she stared patiently at Aizen waiting for his answer.

"We may, what do you want to do?" Aizen said getting up and sitting down next to her. He then put his arm around her for comfort. 'God she smells so good if only there could be a way that I could make her mine forever.' Aizen thought as he pulled her closer to his body.

"Umm… how about we go to the lake it always calms me," She said as she looked up to face Aizen.

"The lake it is," He said as he looked down at her giving her a reassuring smile.

Kai then laid her head against Aizens chest. "I can always trust you to be a good friend to me, I would never have to wonder about you lying to me or anything like that you're like a older brother I never had, I love you," Kai said as tears formed in her eyes as she curled closer to him.

"Yes Kai you can always count on me," whispering it in her ear as he stared off into darkness thinking of what is to come.

-_Ha do you think that she will love you after she finds out that you betray her later on_

-I do not know I believe she will

-_You are so weak it makes me sick you could be out there with Gin helping the 'Cause' but no your in here with some women who will eventually leave you. Pathetic. Pathetic._


End file.
